The saccharides (or carbohydrates) are divided into four chemical groupings: polysaccharides, oligosaccharides, disaccharides, and monosaccharides. Polysaccharides, oligosaccharides and disaccharides are high-molecular carbohydrate structures, formed of monosaccharide units joined together by glycosidic bonds.
The vegetative saccharides of the present invention may be the extracts from the plants, for instance, cellulose from sulphite wood chips cook, sucrose from sugar beet juice and others. Also the vegetative saccharides may be as parts of the plants (cellulose of wood, straw and other vegetative substances)—these vegetative saccharides are treated without the previous extraction, for example, the wood chips, containing cellulose, are treated without the cellulose previous extraction.
The vegetative saccharides are traditionally used as the main ingredients for the compost, producing quite effective fertilizers for the soil. The main disadvantage in this method is the length of time of the compost production: from several months to two years.
It is known a method of using molasses as a fertilizer. The sucrose, fructose and glucose are a significant part of molasses which feeds soil microorganisms and promote soil improvement. The disadvantage in that method is: that the molasses is not a bio-stimulant and fertilizer of rapid action. The sucrose, fructose and glucose of the molasses, for assimilation by plants, must be first converted to the organic acids by soil microorganisms.
The closest to the presented invention is the patented method of a biomass treatment with hydrogen peroxide and alkali agent, acting the delignification and producing the substrate which can be used as a dietary and absorbent fiber (U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,097). But this substrate cannot be used as a bio-stimulant, fertilizer, soil conditioner and wind soil erosion suppressant. The substrate as a compound containing the vegetative saccharides can be processed into a bio-stimulant, fertilizer, soil conditioner and wind soil erosion suppressant according to the presented invention method.